The Fugitives From Another World
by HaloSniper117
Summary: Who am I? What am I? Why do I fight? These are the Questions asked by the prisoners of a world of fighting. One man has a plan to escape, but will his escape from one nightmare lead to a next?


Chapter 1

The Awakening

Who am I?

What am I?

Why do I fight?

I am halosniper117, called The Crimson Warrior by my enemy`s. My red scarf is the most likely reason for this, or the red beret I wear on my head of shaggy hair.

I am a Robloxian, as far as I can recall for 5 years of this insanity I have been a Robloxian. If I was something else before that day I do not know. Like most Robloxians I journeyed to many a world, some resorts while some are a tedious rush of greed to be the richest. Other worlds are hostile and full of death and destruction.

I fight for my life, even though that is meaningless here. We fight and fight with a large arsenal of guns. Our ruler is one who enjoys watching us destroy ourselves for entertainment. We are prisoners here, and I aim to escape.

We have heard rumors of if we get 25 kills non-stop a forgotten line of code will set off a bomb, a very big bomb. I have gotten all the guns and all the genetic enhancements called PERKs.

My current weapon of choice is an M8A1 assault rifle with Long Barrel, Select Fire, and EOtechsight. While I got the Gold camouflage forever ago I prefer my dark camouflage over all others. Sidearm of choice is a darkened P99 pistol with Long Barrel, EOtech sight, and QuickDraw attachments.

I am counting my kills as I approach the fabled 25. Three guys come around the corner I quickly take aim while clicking my fire mode from Semi-Auto to Automatic fire. Bullets rush from my gun as if they to wish to escape the world we are in. I get little kill markers show up in my Heads Up Display, and in a second three bodies crumple to the ground with bullet holes covering their bodies and heads.

I have no remorse for them because in a few seconds they will be back trying to kill me again. I quickly gather the scavenger packs they drop as they fade from existence and read that I have just one more kill to go. I turn the corner and quickly scale a fence and leap up a small distance, I cross over to the ledge and look down, there is a friendly walking along, I take note it is a female. I look up at the window across the way and see someone, I look and see a rifle. No name plate, this is a hostile. He is aiming at the lady below and I aim at him, rapidly I click from auto to burst, then to semi-auto. I do this on instinct while aiming as fast as I can. I get it up and fire four shots, the first catches him in the torso, the rest find his head.

The woman looks up to the noise of gunfire and nods at me, understanding. I look up and see something falling from the sky. I point and she looks, then dives into a nearby trailer and closes the doors. I only can hope that saves her and I hope the rest of my team can find cover too.

There it is, the bomb, my freedom. I shoot the bomb while it is high up, no to detonate it, but to redirect it. I succeed in this, the bomb has a dent in its fins just big enough to move it towards the wall, I hope this will work. I dive off the building and hit the ground running, my objective is the building across from me. I hit the ground hard and I watch my Health monitor drop to 70% and I start to run. I enter and there is someone there, hostiles, two by my count and I pop off many a round and they drop before they know what happened. I dive under some cover and get ready.

There is a thud, then an explosion of light and sound and just as fast and it had started it ended. The air is full of dust as I step out from my shelter and look around. visibility is extremely low, just a mere few feet. I go over to the truck and open the door. That act of opening the door nearly gets my head pealed open.

Well, at least she is alive. I motion her to fallow and we rush for the wall where the bomb struck. I look at the wall as we approach and find some scavenger packs scattered on the ground, I gather them up as quickly as possible then move on to the wall. There it is, a massive hole in the wall, beyond this wall is freedom. we quickly climb the debris of the wall and go over the edge.

Then there is a sensation of falling then the sensation of tingling. the feeling of transport from this world, yet there is a faint prickling. This is something new, something off about it. something different about this spontaneous teleportation. normally one would be taken to the Hub. but we are not being taken there, we are being taken somewhere else. At the time I only was thinking of my freedom, afterwards I only can say this, Ignorance is bliss.

* * *

Now, your hero escapes only to find something new and different, he has no idea what is coming.  
at least when he is at this point, because as you can tell he  
looks back to this moment, the moment were things go from bad to worst.


End file.
